A conventional treadmill generally includes an upright frame and a support board is connected to the upright frame, two rollers driven by a motor are connected to two ends of the support board and an endless belt is driven by the rollers. The upright frame and the support board are generally securely to each other so that the conventional treadmill occupies a large space.
A foldable mechanism was developed and allows the treadmill to be folded to reduce the space when not in use. A cylinder is used to lift one end of the support board which is then pivoted to be parallel to the upright frame. The support board is supported by the extended cylinder to prevent it from pivoting downward. Nevertheless, the button for operating the cylinder generally is located at outside of the treadmill and can be easily touched unintentionally. Once the button is touched, the heavy support board may hurt people.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable mechanism for treadmills wherein the upright frame can be folded toward the support board and the folded status is locked and secured.